


硬如磐石

by Sandrazhao



Category: Glimmertwins, Keith Richards/Mick Jagger
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: A working-class Mick Jagger just lost his job, and he began to consider the childish dream of becoming a rock star.





	硬如磐石

一，

世界经济形势风云变幻，普通人看起来也就是眼花缭乱的金融报道，顶多在年末的时候发现自己的存折数字与往年不同，不过好在英国人大多不具有算出利息率的数学水平。然而，对于专业人士来说，纽约交易所与伦敦交易所的高高低低折线之间的指甲盖大小差异，就是上亿的大买卖。这种变化，具体、现实的来说，就是上一秒Mick Jagger还在办公室里插着腰口吐白沫的骂人，下一秒老板就把他叫了过去，礼貌的宣布他今天可以提早下班，以后也不用来了。  
在阴暗的、盖着厚厚窗帘的家里坐着，思忖了很久，Mick拿出电话薄，蘸着吐沫翻了翻，拨通了一个久未联系的号码，“你好，我是Jagger，你那个乐队，还打算搞吗？”

二，

拿着地址去Keith家的路上，Mick构想了诸多情况，这位老伙计当初就比自己过的酷不少，一心想搞个真正的布鲁斯乐队出来，Mick礼貌的回应他看起来不错，自己回家考虑考虑，而真的关起家门，靠在门板上，又立刻明白这个提案毫无挣钱的可能，甚至可能让他连黄油炒蛋都吃不上。他现在八成过着那种城郊的幸福生活，Mick审慎地想，就像他自己之前说过的那样，养两条狗坐在摇椅上吸吸烟，不过Keith在电话里说关于乐队的事情他可以过来谈，并没有一口拒绝，就算他真的拒绝也没关系，反正在Mick昨天拍着桌子指着老板的脸……据理力争了一番之后，对方已经同意了给他三个月的带薪降落伞，条件是不可以为伦敦的其他证券交易所工作，Mike大可用这段时间实现他规划很久的印度假期，而不是见鬼的搞几个月乐队。  
可是他为什么要见鬼的去印度？因为他同事都去过？

三，

Keith家和他想象的不太一样。  
准确的说，是比他想象的破败十倍。  
哦，Mick像一个受了惊吓的高中啦啦队长一样举起手臂，谢谢你，我还是不坐了吧，站着就好。

四，

Keith Richards在卷烟厂工作了十来年，虽然上司是个爱插着腰大叫的肥胖中年女人，但她偶尔的和颜悦色还让人挺受用，此外，她每次大喊大叫的时候，Keith闭上眼睛，都可以幻想自己在跟一个摇滚乐队表演。  
晚安，和他的同事一样，Keith每天从卷烟厂顺两条烟，唯一的区别是他会在换下制服换上自己的衣服的时候对着柜子低声说句晚安。  
他的同事都和那个女人上床来得到优待。Keith对他们不屑一顾。  
离我远点，他冷冰冰的对着从后边凑上来的那对乳房说。  
求求你，那个东西放开了他，退后了一步，用某种恳求的声音说，我也是个人。  
那好吧，Keith听到自己回答。

你让我想起我的母亲，Keith啜饮着那对丰满的乳房。他的手滑过她的身体，他审视她去掉浓妆艳抹的面孔、她的期待、她的兴奋、她在高潮中留下来的眼泪，她腥臊的阴户、她随手抛弃的压抑和过分的欲望，晚安，Keith说，亲了亲她的嘴唇，晚安。  
别同情我，女人说，一边用强壮的手臂把他从身上甩下来，是我同情你。  
她站起来穿上被他们丢在地上的内衣，内衣带子紧紧的崩在她的身体上，溢出一道道肉褶。她巨大的阴影盖住了灯光，好像会吃汉堡的示巴女王。  
做点什么，她送Keith走的时候含义不明地说，你要做点什么，就像每天她在流水线上训斥他们的时候那样。

Keith在第二天离开了卷烟厂，但他很快后悔了，因为烟瘾实在很难戒，何况他对那个地方也不是一点感情都没有。桀骜不驯并不能帮人交好运，他早就该记住这点，任性妄为也不行。

五，

我们做不成音乐了，Keith从烟雾中抬起头，清了两下嗓子，对Mick说，这些东西早过时了，你知道现在是什么时代了吗？  
他夹着烟的手往远处一指，Mick顺着看过去，看到一台唱片机摆在哪里，还有一排整整齐齐的唱片。  
不是那个，那个，Keith把手往旁边一摆，我是让你看收音机和电视机，现在或许还是收音机的时候，但是过不了几年，就是它的了。  
你还听音乐么？Keith问，我们说了永别之后，有个叫Brain Jones的人把我们想做的那种风格做了，只不过他也就红了两年，在国内。而那还是见鬼的十五年以前了。  
那你还叫我来干什么？Mick回头看着他，活像只气急败坏的老母鸡，既然我们都他妈的是老古板了。  
我想看看你变成什么样了，Keith忍不住笑出来，在吃了那么多年人血馒头之后。

六，

不对，Mick在屋子里团团转了两圈，我觉得不对，现在流行的那些，我们也不是不能做的。就像那些glam metal乐队，把脸涂成白的红的彩色的，鬼知道我们是四十了还是刚十八——  
总之，Mick又挥舞了几下胳膊，我们必须从这一团乱麻中挣脱出来，我们不能生活在这种地方，你看看你自己——  
不做。经过了十五年，Keith Richards依旧非常笃定，透过烟雾他看着Mick的脸，要么把我们之前搞的那些东西录出来，要么就什么也不做。  
……成交。

七，

第一场表演开始之前（准备工作当然很麻烦！找鼓手和贝斯也很麻烦，不过万幸，证券交易人Mick Jagger总是可以搞定一切），Mick在狭小更衣室里对着镜子抹了很久的粉。虽然他的脸多了不少褶子，但好在身材还和之前没什么差别，那么，之前那些旧货市场买来的彩色衬衫，也完全可以穿上，在他背后，Keith Richards正在给吉他调音，发出令人心烦的声响。  
像是忽然从梦中惊醒一样，Mick猛的打了个哆嗦，老天，他到底干了一件多么荒唐的事情，老妈听到都要来伦敦砍死他，实在是太不体面、太有违身份，只有毛头小子或者怀旧的老大爷才会干。而且，毫无疑问的，酒吧的观众会立刻扔香蕉皮上来，大声问我们的Jim呢，我们那个会把吉他弹得像飓风一样狂暴的吉他手在哪里。  
可是见鬼的，Mick想，我喜欢这个。我喜欢被关注，不管是以什么样的方式。当镁光灯降落在我头上的时候，我血管里的每一滴血都会歌唱起来。他可耻的兴奋，接着，Mick Jagger发现在紧身绸缎裤子里，他硬的像块石头。


End file.
